Hikari
by Kanshisha Miko
Summary: What if Makino Tsukushi was actually Mimasaka Hikari, eldest daughter of the Mimasaka Family. And nobody knew except for a few select people. How would her life change when she went to Eitoku High as a Makino, but also a Mimasaka.
1. Profiles

**Character Bios**

Here are some stuff you should know before starting my story Hikari

Name: Hikari Mimasaka a.k.a. Tsukushi Makino

Age:15/1st year of high school in Japan

Bio: She is very nice, confident, strong, and cares a lot about others. She was very sick when she was young, but did get better. She knows etiquette, grace, but also learned self-defense. Her best friends are Shizuka Todou and Yuuki Matsuoka. Part of Mimasaka family, one of the riches in town. A really good cook! She had a harsh past which she doesn't describe that much. She is very intelligent know how to play instruments and knowing the computer inside out.

Name: Shizuka Todou

Age:19

Bio: She is a vey sweet and gentle girl that can be tough when she wants to. She is heir to the Todou Corporation. She was childhood friends with Hikari and parted with her when she went to France. She knows of Hikari's new predicament through letters and emails.

Name: Yuuki Matsuoka

Age: 15

She is also Hikari's best friend outside of rich people. Hikari protected her when they were young, that's how they met. Boys bullied her and Hikari came to protect her. She had a dark past that is intertwined with Hikari. She knows about Hikari's predicament. She goes to a public school, but part times with Jikari.

Name: Akira Mimasaka

Age: 16

Bio: Overprotective brother who really cares about his sister.

Name: Sakura and Tomoya Mimasaka

Age: 5

Bio: Very cute and adorable. They loves their older brother and older sister. They believes that they belong together or whoever they choose can go with them.

Note: Tsukasa and Rui only met Hikari a couple of times so all they know is that Akira has a little sister, but don't know who. Soujirou went to Akira's house many times so he know, but keeps it a secret.


	2. Who I really am

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango, but I can wish can't I

This is first story REDONE, but anyways constructive criticism would help!

Hikari

Tap! Tap! Tap! came the light steps of each Eitoku student. Any outsider could look at Eitoku and just wish to be there. There was where the most richest and wealthiest students were. All except one! Tsukushi Makino, the weed of that school. She was obviously the poorest of that school, bringing obento from home, having to walk to school everyday, and no brand name items. Tsukushi had no friends, a poor family, who'd want her as a friend. That's what a person would think. But no one knows the mystery of Makino Tsukushi.

"I can't believe I have to be here," Makino sighed.

Students shuffled out of their classes quickly hoping to glance at the F4. The F4 were made up of the 4 most wealthiest students in the school. Since their families give large sums of donation to the school, F4 can do whatever they want. In the lobby, one boy shouted "Hideaki Ryu, Year 2, Class B, has received a red tag" over and over until "they" arrive. Ryu sat by his locker gazing at the red tag, before finally realizing what was to happen. he hurriedly tried to escape from the school. Students from all directions blocked all escape routes. They chant "F4" over and over again. He's stuck in the middle of the students. The F4 have arrived, Ryu lies within a large circle of students. A wave of students open up as F4 enters the circle. "You put dust on my clothes," Tsukasa, the leader's voice rises.

Ryu, once a headstrong, confident boy, whimpers even more trying to bow as to say sorry. Domnouji heir slams his foot down, everyone becomes silent. The bullying has started. Before anything has happened, Tsukushi walks away. She backs away glancing at the bully leader Tsukasa, silent one Rui, and playboy Soujirou. She keeps a lingering glance at the one on the left, Akira. Tsukushi mutters, "Stupid Brother, if it wasn't for this promise I could go stop this.

Tsukushi heads for the emergency exit stairs to release her anger. She can still hear the grunts and screams of pain from Ryu and his friend. She shouted, "That ignorant, pig-headed Domnouji. Idiot Akira, you're an stupid brother! Okay, I'm good now." She stays on those stairs until she hears loud clapping signaling that the bullying was over and the loud shouts from the girls.

She walked back into the hallways where the bullying had earlier taken place. The large crowd had long been dispersed. F4 had left where they were to go to wherever they always go. Worst of all, she saw that Ryu was grabbing all of his things from his locker, F4 tag still there. In the principal's hand held a resignation letter, Ryu's resignation letter. Guilt piled onto her heart, she had wished she could've of done something. She walked aways glancing one last time at Ryu's saddened face.

Ring!!!!!!!!!! School had ended, Tsukushi had slowly gotten up still remembering the incident that had happened hearlier, though it seemed the rest of the school had forgotten. She grabbed her things and headed out the school door. Limos rushed by as she walked home. All the limos left, except for the Mimasaka Limo.

Akira poked his head out of the window, " Hikari, won't you let me take you home? Or maybe you can visit back home again!?"

Tsukushi now named Hikari angrily replied with a harsh, "NO!"

Akira flinched from the harshness, "Why not? Mom, Dad, Tomoya, and Sakura miss you"

"I'm already angry from earlier, and beside I'm gonna see you guys this weekend," Hikari sighed.

Akira said, "So about that ride home-?"

"No!" Hikari shouted!

"Fine," Akira pouted.

The Mimasaka Limo drove away and Hikari left from walking. Now you may be really confused! I mean she had 2 names, knows 1 of the richest kids in school, hates the rest? It's strange. Tsukushi Makino was never alive, her real name is Mimasaka Hikari. She is the eldest of the Mimasaka family. But why is she poor? This'll answer your question.

Flashback

Hikari was talking with her father about high school. Like her brother, she was suppose to going to Eitoku. Her father had similar plans, but different at the same time. He wanted her to go as a poor child falsely just so no one fawns over her for money like her brother has to deal with. That is when they talk between father and daughter began, more like a petty argument...

"What do you mean I'm not going to school as a Mimasaka!?" HIkari shouted,"I wanted to go to school with Akira."

"You're going to the Makino family" her father calmly replied.

"I don't know them, how will I ever get used to it," she pouted.

"Ours and the Makino have been friends for centuries. I trust them!" he strongly stated.

"But I'm so use to being a Mimasaka, and Akira might not talk to me as much if I can't go as his sister," she muttered.

"You're my eldest daughter and you're just like your mother strong and you always persevere through difficult situations," he proudly said.

"Fine, but I never said I'm gonna like it," she said.

It went on from there. Hikari discussed it with her father and how things would changed. It all happened so fast, the switch from Mimasaka to Makino. Later she wandered around our Mansion thinking on how things would go. She heard a crash and right in front of my face was her brother, Akira. Here's a little introduction, Akira – my brother with a sister complex who dates older women due to personal reasons. So basically, he's just an overprotective brother, but sweet and nice. He suddenly mumbled words that HIkari would only understand, after all she's his little sister.

"Youcan'tgotoanormalfamily, youneedtobeprotected, thinkaboutme, youwon'tbehurtifyourbyme" Akira mumbled quickly. (If you didn't get that that, he said you can't go to a normal family, you need to be protected, think about me, you won't be hurt if you're by me)

You get what he was trying to say. The ramble kept on continuing and continuing, HIkari took a deep breath and shouted..

"SHUT UP!" Hikaro screamed!

Silence fell between us.

"Akira, you need to understand that I've grown up and can handle this. I want to go to the normal family. I don't want boys to like for money, but for who I am. Sorry if you disagree, but its my decision," Hikari softly said.

He shook his head after thinking it over for a couple of minutes. He soon after put on a more serious face that meant something else. Hikari then got serious, too.

"Be careful of F4 when you go," he said.

"F4, who is that?" Hikari asks.

"A group of the most richest boys in school who bullies anyone who touches/offends them," He softly said.

"Who would do such a thing!" Hikari yelled, anger boiling in her.

"I would, I'm part of F4. I don't do anything that bad, Tsukasa does, I'm sorry, that's why I wanted you to go as a Mimasaka. So I could protect you," Akira says getting even softer.

I slapped him, yes I slapped him.

"How could you!?" she shouted.

"I'm sorry," Akira whispered.

Hikari gives a big sigh and shakes her head. "I'll forgive you since you don't anything too bad, but watching is bad enough," she mumbles.

"But let me tell you of our group. Our leader is Domyouji Tsukasa. He's the one who bullies and gives out red tags. Hanazawa Rui is very quiet and doesn't involve himself. Nishikado Soujirou who, well you know him. And me! We were all friends since childhood like you and Shizuka. You just never met Rui and Tsukasa. I'll tell Soujirou about your situation. But please don't attract F4's attention. I can't protect you," He says a bit more energetic.

"I got it, but I don't like it," she bitterly say.

"Thanks," He replies.

I packed up and was ready to go to my new family. Here I go!

End Flash back

Well that's how I came to be here now! Let's see the trials of Hikari.

Yay!!!! Thanks for reading the new and improved Hikari. I got a lot of reviews that said that I was going too fast so I tried to make it a bit slower. I hope you like it. if I messed up anything, feel to tell me.

Review and I'll give you a Tsukasa Plushie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. A Strange feeling

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango, but I can wish can't I.

Hikari

Beep! Beep! Beep! The alarm clock rang out, bright in the morning. It ended with a bang. Hikari's hand was closed on top of the now broken alarm clock. " Dang, I broke another alarm clock," Hikari sighed, "I really liked that one, too." She got up from the bed and got dressed. She headed down the stairs and the aroma of breakfast reached her nose. Before even reaching the kitchen she knew what was for breakfast-rice and eggs.

She left the house soon after finishing breakfast and headed towards school. "Akira, I know your there," Hikari yelled.

"Hi, guess you found me," Akira chuckled.

"What're you doing here?" Hikari asked.

"Just checking up on you," Akira smiled.

"You don't need to," she sighed.

"I know, ah Tsukasa's calling me. Gotta go," he said.

Akira drove off in a limo that was only a little bit away, Hikari sighed. For some reason whe had a strange feeling something was gonna happen today. She soon arrived at school and to her seat just before the bell rang. A new girl sat stood by the teacher's desk.

"Everyone, this is a new transfer student. Her name is Sanjyo Sakurako," the teacher introduced.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Sakurako shyly said. She sat down in the seat three rows away from Hikari.

Class continued like any day when a shout came "Fujiwara Ryu, Year 3, Class B has received a red note."

"Class dismissed!" The teacher quickly said.

"Not again," Hikari groaned as everyone left the classroom to find their victim.

"Umm, Makino-san shouldn't we be going, too," Sakurako asked.

Hikari thought, _'Uh, the transfer student how this school runs. She'll regret ever coming to this school after she sees this custom.'_

"Come On," Hikari called out, as Sakurako quickly tried to run to Hikari's side.

"This school is basically run by F4 a.k.a. Flower 4. It is a group of 4 boys who come and go as they like from school, doing whatever they want. I f a student annoys them or even accidently does something, they get a red tag. then the whole school bullies that student until that student drops out," Hikari explained.

"Doesn't the teachers or principal ever do something," Sakurako wondered.

"The boys come from the richest families that pay a large sum on donation to the school so nobody will try unless they want to be bullied, even teachers and principals," Hikari said.

We finally reached the circle of students that Ryu and the F4 were in. Hikari saw my brother's upon mine, making sure she doesn't do anything. Hikari thought, '_Why must I stand here while the F4 bullies someone? What were those martial arts classes for then? Why, Akira????!!!!!!!'_

The bullying had stopped and the crowd had dispersed as students quickly returned to their classrooms.

Lunch!

At lunch, Hikari eyed her obento hungrily. She sat down at a table with no one in it, she was the only student with a obento. She untied the cloth from the obento and looked up when she heard a noise. She looked up and saw 3 boys ganging up on Sakurako. She called out, "Sakurako!'

Sakurako glanced up at Hikari and walked over to sit with her. She say down a murmured, "Thank You."

Hikari smiled and opened up her obento. Sakurako spoke again, "It's so hard to understand all of this."

"Sakurako, are you poor like me?" Hikari asked., as she lifted an onigiri with dried seaweed sprinkles.

"Ah, the onigiri is moldy!" Sakurako's voice rised.

"I guess not," Hikari chuckled as she though, '_That's almost how I acted the forst time I came in contact with these'_

"These are seaweed sprinkled," Hikari responded, "try one,"

Sakurako nodded her head and reached for an onigiri. She slowly lifted the onigiri and took a small bite. "Delicious," Sakurako said.

Hikari thought, '_I guess she wasn't poor. But I remember I acted similarly when I saw these onigiris._

Sakurako and Hikari both started to eat their lunch.

Later

Hikari and Sakurako both finished up their lunch, Sakurako had just gotten up to dispose of her lunch when Hikari heard a BANG! Hikari looked up to see Sakurako's juice spilled on Tsukasa's shirt. You could see the annoyance in his face.

Sakurako softly said, " Sorry, I'll pay for the cleaning,"

"Cleaning," Tsukasa scoffed, taking his shirt off leaving his black tank top on, "Ahh, I'm sooo cold. What do I do if I get pneumonia and die. You know I am the heir to the Domyoujhi corp. It'll affect Japan's future. Don't you care about Japan's future?! "

"I'm sorry," Sakurako's voice getting softer as her head bowed down.

Tsukasa was getting closer trying to bully her. Hikari's fist were balled into fists, wishing that she could stop Tsukasa. Akira's eyes wavered on hers, trying to make her do nothing. Hikari could not take it anymore. "Stop!!!" Hikari yelled.

All fell silent! Everybody's eyes laid on top of hers. Tsukasa raised his eyes to hers, glaring at her. "Please stop it," Hikari's voice getting softer, "Please forgive her."

Tsukasa stood up and glared at Hikari once more. Then, he stood up straight and walked away with the rest of the F4. Akira's worried eyes paused over Hikari and then walked away with the rest of them. When they left, noise returned to the cafeteria, every one knew what was to happen to Hikari.

"Thank you," Sakurako said, "It's my fault and now you might pay for it."

"It's okay, Sakurako," Hikari replied it's not your fault."

Hikari sat in class as the bell rang louder than I've ever heard. She left the school, scared to what was to happen. Hikari thought, '_What was gonna happen. I'm definitely gonna get a red tag. I broke my promise with Akira, but I couldn't let them bully Sakurako. Ahh, I hear Akira's steps.' _Tap, Tap, Tap, were the sounds behind. Hikari slowly turned around toward her brother, Akira. they were quite far from the school then so no one would see them. "Hi," Hikari said softly.

"Don't hi me," Akira's voice boomed, "Do you even know what gonna happen to you, do you know how nervous I am,"

"I know!" Hikari shouted, "But what could I do, let him bully Sakurako. You know I can't do that!"

"You could've tried to keep quiet, I could've convinced not to," Akira yelled, "It's even harder to try to get him not to red tag you. They don't even know your my sister."

"You've never stopped him, why are you trying now, just because I'm your sister!" she screamed, "What about all those \others he's bullied, huh!"

I huffed and started to walk away. "I'm just really worried about my sister," Akira said.

"I'll be fine, I'm tough,:, Hikari said with a smile on their face.

They could never be angry with each other for long. They smiled at each other and walked in opposite directions. What was to happen tomorrow, neither knew. But now, hikari had a strong resolve to fight through whatever the Domyouji heir threw at her.

A/N: XD Hi everyone!!!!!! I made another chapter. Amazing 2 in 1 day!!! Well thanks everyone for reviewing, its encouraged me to continue Hikari when I was just to give up from lack of interest. I'm mostly following the drama plotline because I've never seen the anime. But it won't completely follow the drama plot the whole time, it will eventually split to its own plot somewhere in it. I want everyone to know that I am definitely making this TsukasaxTsukushi/Hikari. Sorry if anyone wanted her with someone else. Thanks for reading this!

-Leafdrop


	4. Recieving a Red Tag

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango, but I can wish can't I.

Hikari

Today almost seemed like any other day. Hikari woke up, broke yet another alarm clock, and went to school. She was walking to school, her heart was pacing like no other. Doki! Doki! Doki!, her heart seemed louder than anything in this world. She finally arrived to school, slowly pacing up to her locker. She pulled her arm up to her locker slowly, her fingers were right on the locker's opening. She pulled it open, the locker groaned open. There at the top of her locker was a large, red tag that said F4 in big black letters. _'I knew it! I knew it! I knew that I was gonna get a red tag. I guess Akira couldn't persuade him, or did he even try? Well I guess I'm prepared for the bullying,' _Hikari thought.

"Makino Tsukushi, Year 1, Class C, has received a red tag!" came the shout of a boy running through the halls.

Hikari slowly gathered her things, the bell had already rung, but that didn't matter. She had reached her classroom with all of her classmates giggling and laughing. She glanced around and saw that her seat was missing. She raced out of the room, looking for her seat. Out a window, she had seen her seat in the garbage area. She went outside, set her things down, and went to grab her seat when SPLASH was heard. Right by her lied a harmless bucket, herself wet and cold. She pulled her seat up as she hears giggles above her. She pulled the seat and her things back into the classroom. The teacher ignored her, he just taught through it all, everyone's eyes were on her except for Sakurako who wouldn't meet her eyes. _'I guess that's better, I wouldn't want Sakurako in this _mess,' Hikari thought. Out of the corner of her eye she saw eggs, a lot of eggs in each person's desk. She was too late to escape the first wave of eggs as they landed on her. Her head and clothes were had smeared yolk and egg whites on them. She wiped away some of the eggs that covered her face. The second wave however she did swerve making it that the eggs hit the walls of the classroom, but also many of her classmates who threw the eggs. She smirked and the eggs stopped. I guess that would stop for now.

Later

The bell rang loudly as Hikari shivered in her school uniform. She grabbed her obento and headed for the lunch room. As she walked there, people stared at her with distaste. She slowly opened her obento alone at a lunch table. Girls gathered around her table when she had finished her obento. Slowly she lifted her up and stared at the beady eyes of the girls.

Ah, Makino-san why don't you drop out already, one girl said, "You're such an eyesore."

"Yeah, poor people should stay as poor people and not try to imitate rich people like us," another girl said with a chuckle.

"Yeah," everyone agreed as they started to throw hard objects at Hikari.

When everyone left, she ran towards the emergency exit stairs, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. _'I can't believe this is happening, I hate this. Akira, couldn't of you had done something,' Hikari thought. _She reached to the the end of the stairs and started to sniffle, even through she tried to stop. Her face was wet with tears trailing down her face.

"Stop, Stop, Please Stop" a voice came from the stairs below from where she was, "Could you not cry here anymore, sorry this is my spot to come and read. I like it here and I don't wanna be bothered."

Hikari stared at him. After a while she bowed and started to head up the stairs.

"Well, I guess you're in more of a emergency situation," Rui said and head up the stairs to leave.

Hikari heard the door bang and headed back down the stairs. 'So that's the guy Shi-chan likes, not bad,' Hikari thought, "Shi-chan's coming back soon, so you know what that means. MATCHMAKER!!!' I grin to myself as I dry off my tears and head up the stairs.

By the end of the day, Hikari had gone through one of the worst days in her lives. She had live 14 years of her live as a tough princess. ½ a year as an unnoticed girl in a rich school. Now she had just gone through a day in wet clothes, with eggs thrown at her, multicolored buckets of paint thrown on her, and multiple wounds and bruises printed onto her skin. She had gotten her things and limped out of the school. As she walked home, feeling pain through her body she heard a door shutting. To her right was Akira with his super worried gaze.

"Hi, Akira," Hikari said weakly

"Hikari," Akira yelled, "Are you okay?"

"Of course not, you idiot," Hikari chuckled.

"Sorry, I couldn't help," Akira murmured.

"It's okay, it's not like I can't bear through all this," Hikari smiled.

Akira helped Hikari all the way back to the Makino House. "Are you sure you don'y want to stay at our house for a while?" Akira asked.

"No, it's fine," Hikari replied.

Hikari entered the house, now with all the Makinos worrying over her. Later when she got away, she started dressing her wounds and took a bath. "That Tsukasa," Hikari muttered, "Can't believe he's the Domyouji heir."

Hikari got out off the bath and put on the clothes for her part time work. '_She couldn't just ask for a sick day from Okami-san. Besides Yuuki would worry,'_ she thought.

She arrived to her no longer limping, she opened the door to her work. Yuuki was looking through the cupboards and yelled, "Welcome!"

She then looked over and said, "Ah, it's just you Hikari, oops, I mean Tsukushi."

"It's fine, you can call me Hikari when we're alone," Hikari answered, "Where's Okami-san?"

"She's in the back," Yuuki replied.

"Ok," Hikari replied.

"Hikari, what happened to you?" Yuuki said in a worried voice after realizing my wounds.

I replied by telling her what had happened both yesterday and today from luch to the red tag to when I got home. All of it.

"Hikari, why don't you be like you always were," Yuuki asked.

"What do you mean?" Hikari asked.

"You know, you always used to beat up anyone who teased or bullied me when we were little," Yuuki reminisced.

"As much as I want to, you know that I can't cause a commotion," Hikari replied, "Besides a promised Akira, I wouldn't."

"I got it," Yuuki said.

"But what about Rui-san," Yuuki teased.

"You know about Rui, I'm gonna matchmake him with Shi-chan," Hikari retorted.

"I know, I meet her once," Yuuki said, "I think they'd be a good couple, but,"

"But what," Hikari wondered.

"Didn't Shizuka-san say that she was gonna give up everything and start from scratch ion Paris," Yuuki replied.

"Yea she did," Hikari murmured, "But I know her, I know that she loves Rui and she'll realize that onme day. My job is to keep them together until she realizes that,"

"I got it," Yuuki smiled.

The night got dark and they separated as they headed home.

"Bye," Hikari said.

"Bye," Yuuki responded/

Hikari walked home, tired and sore from what had happened today. When she had got home, after eating dinner and everything she headed for bed. She was so tired, once she laid her head on top of the pillow, all went black.

At the Domyouji Mansion

Tsukasa pushed a boy down the water, bubbles started to seep in the water. Tsukasa pulled the boy back up and said, "It seems as if the girl wasn't affected. She hasn't even dropped out yet."

"I'm very sorry," the boy whimpered, "Tomorrow I'll-"

The boy never got to finish as Tsukasa pushed him back down into the water. "You better, or you'll know what will happen to you," Tsukasa chuckled.

Hikari's Room

In her dreams, Hikari wondered what would happen tomorrow when she arrives to school.

A/N: Hi, everyone! I'm back with another chapter. I felt bored today so I wrote as much as I could. Yes, I made Hikari's wounds a bit more severe than in the drama, but isn't that ok. Well bye for now. I'll be back soon for another chapter. Between school, homework, and Science Olympiad, I'll try my best.

-Leafdrop


	5. Bullies!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango, but I can wish, can't I 

YAY A NEW CHAPPIE! REVIEW PLEASE, AND NO FLAMES PLEASE.

Hikari

Walking to school had been like walking to a prison for Hikari. She dreaded every step, every moment. Today, Akira did not follow her to school like he always does. She walked to her locker again, hoping nothing would be inside. Her hand slowly got closer and finally reached the handle of the locker. She did a slight pull and with a ping, the locker opened. She swung it opened, a dozen snakes poured out. "AAAAAHHHH," bystanders, mostly girls screamed. 

Hikari slowly backed away, and tripped onto the floor. Looking closer at the snakes, she knew that they were not poisonous. So she did not scream like the others did. She was about to get up when 3 boys grasped her arms and pulled her into a secluded classroom. The classroom was light so she saw the 3 boys faces were boys who followed Tsukasa. She tried to remove their arms without hurting them in the process, but there was no way. _'Okay, don't beat them up unless your in BIG danger,'_ she though to herself.

She fidgeted and continued trying, but to no avail. The boys went closer to her, one placed a stool above her head. _'Great, _she thought,_'Now I can barely move my head.'_ Hikari started to let out high pitched shrieks. Not that she wanted to, but she had to act her part. 

"Cover her mouth," Hikari heard one of the boys mutter.

Hikari yelled, "Stop It" with hope, but it did not stop them. 

They continued to try to trap her within their arms. Suddenly popping sounds beneath Hikari signaled the knife cutting the buttons of her uniform. Just when she was about to punch their lights out, she heard a deep voice say, "What are you doing now?"

In the darkness was a person with a book laying right on this head. Hanazawa Rui pulled the book up from his head and turned his head slightly toward the group. He got up from where he had laid and head toward Hikari. Their eyes connected for a few moments. Hikari thought, _'Luckily I had taken those acting lessons.' _She portrayed fear in her eyes. Silence crept through and Rui was right in front of Hikari now, all you could hear were my fake whimpers of fear.

Rui spoke up, "Let her go."

"But I have to because she never gives up," one of the boys responded.

"Shut up," Rui sighed and with a sharper tone he said, "I said let her go."

One of the boys got up and left, and the other two followed right after. _'At least I don't have to beat them up now,' _I thought.

Rui pulled up the stool from Hikari's head. She slowly got up almost stumbling along the way. Rui set the chair down and sat on it like nothing had ever happened. _'Here goes my acting,' Hikari thought. _She continued to whimper and pant in fear bringing her arms up to her chest. Tears slowly flowed from her eyes as her body shook. 

"The cleaning lady is cleaning...," Rui started, " the emergency exit stairs. And when I thought I had finally found a quiet place."

Hikari slowly turned her head and softly, and clumsily muttered, "Thank You," repeating it over for a few times still in her acting mode.

Rui got up and said, "Don't misunderstand me, I just hate this," and he walked away leaving the room.

Hikari had gotten up shakily and shook off what had happened earlier. "Come on Hikari, shake out of it," she said to herself. She finally had got up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Hanazawa Rui, you might be good enough for Shizuka yet," she smiled.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Domyouji Mansion...

"Rui!" Tsukasa said in shock.

"He showed ups o we couldn't "take care of her," the leader of the boys said.

"Why can't you make her go away?" Tsukasa shouted, his voice getting louder by the second.

Tsukasa closed his phone in anger...(you know what happens here and I don't really want to describe the part where Kaede comes in)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Dango Shop

Hikari slowly trudged into the store. "Yuuuuuki," Hikari drawled.

"What?" Yuuki asked poking her head out from under the counter.

"I want to hit someone," Hikari shouted.

"Well you're the one who's acting at school. The you I know would beat someone up for what they just did to you," Yuuki sighed.

"I know, but I promised Akira I wouldn't," HIkari replied.

"But didn't the one you wanted to judge save you," Yuuki wondered.

"Oh yea, Hanazawa Rui," I murmured, "I want to see if he's good enough for Shizuka."

"Yea, I heard of Shizuka, but never seen her," Yuuki said.

"She's not like one of those other girls at my school," I responded, "She's actually fair and tries to really achieve her goals."

We quieted down as we laid down onto the counters waiting for the slow business of selling dangos to slow down early so we could head home.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Darkness was creeping closer in the horizon. Like Hikari had hoped, the dango shop had closed early due to slow business. Okami-san was not so happy. She slowly walked back to the Makino household when she suddenly realized a black car following her.

"Akira," she yelled.

Black windows rolled down to reveal who she had expected all long, Akira with his worried antics as usual.

"Are you ok?" Akira shouted to me, "I heard from Tsukasa what those boys did!"

I stared at him and noticed a tinge of red on his lips. "Oh yes after you kiss a girl," Hikari smirked, "Let me guess it's the kiss and leave thing."

Akira looked flustered, "Well I tried to get away quickly to see if you're okay."

"I'm fine," she replied, "I don't go down that easily."

"Just be careful, Tsukasa can go to any lengths to get someone to drop out," Akira said.

"I'm not an ordinary person," Hikari replies as she walks away from the dark car.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

During Late at Night

Hikari tried, but failed to stifle a yawn. Darkness shrouded all around her. "Okay, just another day to deal with tomorrow, Tsukasa Domyouji can not get me down," Hikari whispers to herself. Clink! Clink! Sounds of glass came from the kitchen. Hikari slowly got up, prepared for any attack. She slowly creaked open her door. There stood Mr. and Mrs. Makino preparing her obento. 

"Put that in there," Mr. Makino said.

"That looks so cute," Mrs. Makino added.

"It's like we have our own daughter to pamper," Mr. Makino smiled.

"And we can't forget to add the Prawn, it's her favorite. I still remember when she was little and came to our house to eat prawn for the first time. Seeing her fave light up made me so happy," Mrs. Makino said.

Mr. Makino yawned and Mrs. Makino scolded him for staying up so late. Hikari thought, _ 'Why are they doing so much for me? I'm not there real daughter! I barely know them, but they're so nice to me. Okay, I decided! I will do my best to keep them happy!'_

Hikari hopped into bed and slowly drifted into sleep.

A/N: Hi Everyone! Sorry I haven't updated for a long time. I've just been so busy. I will try my best to update as much as I can. If there are any Harry Potter fans or Warriors fan out there. Harry Potter fans, please read my one-shot on Snape - I want some feedback! And for Warriors fans, read Four Clans, One Loyalty by Patronus Charm. I am Leafpaw in that story! I will try to try hard over this Easter Break to update more. I am probably coming out with 2 new stories. One is Amberpaw, a warriors story, and the other is The Weeping Anger, the sequel to A Heart Never Forget, in Lily Potter's POV. I hope everyone has a fantastic Easter Break! 

Please review and you get your own Hikari plushie!


	6. Showing your true self

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango, but I do own this plot.**

**Hikari**

The sun peeked into a small room in an equally small house. In the bed was a young girl with her round face and her black locks of hair tussled around. The sun peeked a small bit in her room, now shining in her eyes. Hikari instinctively opened her eyes staring equally at the sun. She immediately shut then as her eyes burned of light.

"Ow," Hikari hissed, rubbing her eyes slightly.

She pulled the covers back over her head allowing her eyes slowly adjust to the light change. Letting out a small yawn she stretched her arms and changed. She grabbed her stuff and headed down the stairs. She saw the breakfast that sat on the table while the Makino Family sat there.

"Good Morning," the Makino Family said in unison.

"Good Morning," Hikari replied with a hint of sleepiness in her voice.

Hikari sat down gracefully and started to eat her breakfast like any other person. She soon finished and was about to leave when...

"Wait Hikari!" Mrs. Makino shouted after her.

Hikari turned her head over slightly and saw Chieko Makino waling towards her with a obento.

"Thanks," Hikari said cheerfully as she took it.

As Chieko walked away, the event last night came back into her memory. _'I really wonder why they treat me so well. it's not like I'm there daughter nor do they get to receive any reward for doing this.'_

Hikari stared at her obento remembering the large shrimp that she loved to eat, she had only said it once before, yet Cheiko remembered. Smiling she entered Eitoku School prepared for another day. With fire burning her eyes, she was definitely gonna get through this.

Lunch

So far today, she had received no bullying from others. As much as it was a shock to her, she was relieved. The bell rang at last as she went to grab her lunch. Holding it by the top, she sat down at a table all alone. She could finally eat her lunch in peace. She slowly unwrapped her obento box and smiled. She opened the top up and saw the shrimp lying there. She picked her chopsticks and softly said, "I receive this."

She started to eat her lunch and stop her rumbling stomach. Bit by bit she enjoyed it, believing that the Makino family was truly too kind. Suddenly she felt a shadow overhead and say a darkened outline of a body around her. She turned her head up slightly and saw "him."

And when I saw him, I meant it. There sat snooty Tsukasa Domyouji. Hikari trying to ignore him and desperately fighting the urge to hit him, went back to her food staring at it.

"Mere commoner,' she heard him talk, "You're trying to be high class for once in your dear life."

Hikari's blood began to boil...

She had hoped he would stop because she was fighting the urge and thinking of her brother line of not starting a commotion. Her fists were tightly bound and her knuckles started turning white. _'Calm down Hikari, you know you can hit him no matter how much this stuck up, insolent brat needs it, _Hikari tried to calm herself, but actually was making it worse, _'I dearly hope I wasn't like this. I would kill myself! Anyways, breathe, breathe, take long, deep breaths.' _Unfortunately her wish was not granted, as Tsukasa continued on...

"I know because...," he smirked, "I am a great man."

Hikari was really trying to calm herself now. I mean what kind of man acts like this, staring down at people. He's more like a child.

Hikari stared at Domyouji's hand go down and grab her obento. She forced her hands to go down.

"I didn't know that middle-class hags could cook like this," he started as he pulled the obento into the air and slammed it down on the ground splattering the food across the ground.

Oh No, you did not. Anger had reached the boiling point as Hikari stared at the obento that the Makino Family made for me. _'Giving up their own food for me, yet he decides to do this. What a brat!'_

Hikari stared at the shrimp_, 'The shrimp that they remembered I like, the shrimp they willingly gave up for me. Just lying there on the ground, wasted.' _Hikari stayed that way for a few minutes.

Smash! Hikari blinked her eyes as Domyouji's foot just landed on top of the the shrimp. Hikari bent down slowly as she digested all this. She looked at all the food that Chieko had spent so much time making, how Haruo gave up food for her. How could Domyouji be so cold.

She was sure that Domyouji said something to someone, but she didn't care. All she heard was "Because my shoes are dirty." Anger and the will to punish clouded over her thoughts. She never thought of consequences, if she had maybe something could've stopped this. Hikari slowly picked up the food that was wasted and thinking of ways to hurt Domyouji without angering her brother too much. But the anger was too much.

"Wait right there," Hikari spoke in a dark, angered voice.

All movement stopped, except for the playful swaying of Domyouji's.

"What," he spoke haughtily, "Did you say something."

I pushed myself up and slowly walk towards him forgetting any thoughts I just had. I now only thought of the most embarrassing, and easy way to both humiliate and hurt him.

"I don't know if you're a rich boy or what," Hikari spoke her face getting darker, You're a stuck up brat whose never earned money on their own. You should grow up and get a life!"

Hikari fell back into her modern boxing technique for it was the easiest. Her body fell into place and she pulled her fists near her face. She felt her body move up and down, at that moment she ignore all the eyes on her. She saw Domyouji's confused face and continued to jump up and down.

"Don't be so full of yourself," Hikari shouted as she pulled her body closer to Tsukasa's and she flung her face in a direct hit against the heir's face. She saw his head fly to the side and everyone's gasp of surprise. She even heard her own brother's own moan that was wishing she hadn't done that. Them she saw Tsukasa's body fly down as his head turned toward hers.

Hikari continued, "I will never run away. I declare WAR! Come one, anytime, anywhere."

She quickily grabbed obento and started to leave. At the last minute she glanced up at the stairs to see Akira's bewildered look, Soujirou's smirk, and surprisingly Rui's smile. Today was good, she decided as she left the lunch room regretting nothing.

Afterschool

Hikari grabbed her stuff and left immediately after the bell. She had only hoped that her brother had forgotten the incident and left her to be. Oh boy was she wrong.

"Hikari," a dark voice spoke behind her.

"Tehe, hi Akira-nii," Hikari nervously chuckled.

"What were you thinking of when you did that," Akira yelled.

"Well actually nothing, but I did what I wanted," Hikari reasoned.

"Do you want to know what Tsukasa can do. He has power and he's not afraid to use it," Akira explained.

"So do I, but I have my own ways," Hikari said, "But no matter what happens, I'm not gonna regret what happened."

"I guess you would," Akira sighed.

They parted ways as Hikari left to her part time job.

Later

"That's the Hikari I know," Yuuki said.

"Well I really couldn't keep my anger in," Hikari spoke.

"Well you are you," Yuuki grinned.

"Are you sure that was a wise decision," Okami-san said popping out of nowhere.

"Okami-san," Hikari and Yuuki shouted.

"He's from the Domyouji Corp, where he has endless power and he's not afraid to use it," Okami-san said.

"How do you-," Yuuki started.

"I once had a boyfriend, drowned in the power of his father-," Okami started as Hikari droned her off.

But what Okami-san said frightened her a bit, If Tsukasa would use his power like Akira said, who would that involve. She dropped onto her bed trying to shake off this weird feeling. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted into sleep.

Next Morning

Hikari grabbed her things and headed out the door.

"I am ready for this!" Hikari stated.

Suddenly a long, black limo appreared in front of her. She stared at it in shock as she remembered not so long ago she rode this a lot.

Then men in black suits came and and before Hikari could react the trapped her arms. A handkerchief was placed right in front of her mouth and nose. She began to feel faint and woozy. The last thing she saw before falling into black darkness was the smirking face of Domyouji Tsukasa in the black limo...

**A/N: Thank you all for reading another chappie of Hikari. i'm so sorry I've been quite lazy. I was completely obssessed about making a group called Miracle Academy on Crunchyroll so if anyone is a member please join. Anyways, please review, I worked very hard. And the fact that I am extremely sleepy and it is past 1 in the morning does not help. So review!! Helps me get motivated to write the nxt chappie. And I left you guys with a cliffie!! **


	7. AN I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

Hello Everyone. I am so sorry for such a long delay in my writing!!! Our computer seriously died a long time ago and I kinda just didn't write after we fixed the problem. It's no excuse though. The stories I had up, which are Hikari(Hana Yori Dango) and Amberpaw(Warriors) are longly needed for updating and many love and have favorited them. Unfortunately, currently I have long interest in them and have little to no inspiration in them. I could leave them up as I have and hope to gain interest one day, enough to update. But I doubt that it will happen. I have stories that I do plan to put up and I greatly hope that you'll read them. One of them, a Harry Potter story, and the other, a Bleach/Naruto crossover, will be put up soon. I am so sorry for the possible ending of these two stories, especially since Hikari was my first story I have ever tried writing. Finally, I would like to put Amberpaw and Hikari for adoption. If you do want to, please put it in a review or PM. I had many ideas for these stories, but now no motivation to write them and more. So if you adopt it, I will tell you them but you need not use them. If no one does, it will stay up and I might continue it, but I don't know. I'm soooo sorry!

Formerly Known as Leafdrop

Now Known as Kanshisha Miko

Thanks for all the previous support!


	8. AN2

**Author's Note:**

I just wanted to let you guys know that so far no one has adopted Hikari and Amberpaw. I have gotten a few reviews to request that I continue it. In case other do feel the same way, I'm replying to you all. For Amberpaw, I don't think I can. I'm sorry, but I've really lost interest in the story and the series as the a whole. If no one really wants to adopt it, then I will probably either delete it or some other thing. For Hikari, it is an possibility. It was my first story and I still do love Hana Yori Dango. I'm watching the recent Chinese version currently. If I do find time to continue it, I will. I just don't know if I can fit it in with my other two stories that I'm really interested to start posting up. If someone wants to adopt it, go ahead. Thanks for reading this. And I'm really sorry!

~Miko~


End file.
